In an electrical box, an electrically conductive plate serving as an electrical conductor makes it possible to connect together various electronic power components, for example a cable, a circuit breaker or the like. Because of the length of the conductive plate and the manufacturing tolerances of the surrounding elements, certain electrical components are situated at a certain distance from the conductive plate and are not in contact with it.
The document GB-A-2 154 079 shows a connection assembly of the prior art.
One feature of the present disclosure is an electrical connection assembly that enables the conductive plate and electrical components to be put in contact.
According to one embodiment of the disclosure, an electrical connection assembly is proposed comprising:
a conductive plate with a drillhole in it,
a first small column with a hole passing axially through it and comprising a shoulder intended to come into abutment against one of the faces of the conductive plate, and
a second small column with a hole passing axially through it and comprising a shoulder intended to come into abutment against the other face of the conductive plate, a first cylinder the radius of which is adapted to enable it to enter the hole in the first small column and the length of which is such that, when the shoulder is in abutment, the free end of the first cylinder projects beyond the conductive plate, and a second cylinder the radius of which is adapted to enable it to enter the drillhole,
the connection assembly being characterised in that the free end of the first cylinder is crimped by radial expansion and then by axial compression in the hole in the first small column.
The hole in the first small column is bevelled on the crimping side.
According to another embodiment, the first small column comprises a hollow cylinder the radius of which is adapted to enable it to enter the drillhole.
The lengths of the hollow cylinder and second cylinder are such that, when the shoulder of the first small column and the shoulder of the second small column are in abutment against the conductive plate, the hollow cylinder and the second cylinder are in abutment against each other.
According to yet another embodiment, the length of the second cylinder is greater than the thickness of the conductive plate and the shoulder of the first column has a hole passing axially through it, the radius of which is adapted to enable it to be fitted on the second cylinder.
The disclosure also proposes a tool comprising a first part comprising a body in which a hollow recess is hollowed out and a second part comprising a body on which a punch is produced designed to enter the hollow recess, the tool being characterised in that the punch is fixed to the body by means of a grooved zone.